


The Things You Do To Me

by I_ship_it_101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/pseuds/I_ship_it_101
Summary: ~All that, alongside the more messy then usual raven hair nearly gave Magnus a heart attack. It definitely made him drop and break his cup of coffee.~---Or: The things Alec does that make Magnus' heart stop.





	The Things You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Malec and smut so i hope you like it! sorry it's so short, just a little something I wrote at school.

  1. **When he wears his clothes.**



This didn't happen very often (much to Magnus' dismay) but when it did, It drove Magnus crazy.   
One morning after a particularly great night together, he had been blessed with the sight that was Alec Lightwood wearing his dress shirt.

It was a simple white dress shirt, and although it looked grand on him, like many things did, it looked positively sinful on Alec. The shirt itself was pretty lose, just slightly hugged Magnus' biceps. It did a lot more than just that on Alec though.

His dress shirt looked tight around his boyfriend's shoulders despite the two unbuttoned buttons that also teased the slightest bit of chest hair, and the fact that the dress shirt was slightly see through, exposed all the muscles there. It dragged a little loose on his chest but gripped tightly around his abdomen, and thanks to Alec's tree-like height, and the shirt's top being twisted around his shoulders, instead of the shirt loosely flowing around his hips like on Magnus, it stood tightly, only managing to cover half of Alec's abs.

The sleeves on the other hand, although looked tight around his arms (or some parts of his arms, damn his height ) they looked like they were about to explode around his biceps.

And it really didn't help that the only other pair of clothing Alec was wearing was a black pair of Calvin Klein underwear that stood low on his hips, and the love bites stranded all over his beautiful long neck, the biggest one right in the middle of his block rune on the side of his neck that stood out from miles, only added to the beauty. All that, alongside the more messy then usual raven hair nearly gave Magnus a heart attack. It definitely made him drop and break his cup of coffee.

  1. **His thigh hostler.**



His thigh hostler.

It was a strap made from black leather holding a seraph blade that in reality was bigger than it looked strapped onto Alec's leg, that tightly clenched around his thigh. Now that he really thinks about it, it really isn't that surprising that he had a kink for it.

Though how a small piece of leather, that in his opinion was a little impractical, considering it's tightness around Alec's leg (though that could only be the case here.) was causing this sensation in his stomach was beyond him.

It really shouldn't have such a strong effect on him. Every time he looks at it, it felt like electricity in his skin, his brain shutting down. So sue him for bringing it up in bed. At first Alec had been surprised to hear of his admiration towards the thigh hostler, and found it rather amusing.

 Amusement soon changed to appreciation (and a little bit more then that) when he put it on latter that night. And a few nights after that.

  1. **The way he blows him.**



Alec went down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses behind as he went. Up from his chest, to his abdomen, to his navel, the open mouthed kisses dragged all the way down to Magnus' cock. 

  
Alec dug his fingers into Magnus' thighs as Magnus released a breathless moan. He held on tight, leaving wider mouthed kisses down his shaft, then licked his way back up to the tip, and tuck his cock in his mouth. Magnus released another loud moan at that. 

  
Alec tuck a steady breath through his nose, and started to slide down, pulling more of Magnus in until his cock reached the roof of Alec's mouth. He then started to pull back up, a nice rhythm forming as he sucked him. 

  
He experimented with his tongue, liking the precum around his long cock, then sweeping his tongue across the tip.

  
Magnus' hand clung to his hair, pulling hard as he ground loud, the other one tightly gripping the golden silk sheets underneath him.  
Alec continued to move his head up and down his cock, as Magnus pulled at his hair a little tighter, hips hitching up to push into the wetness of Alec's mouth.   
Alec felt Magnus' thighs clench and unclench and started to moan around his dick, still continuing his rhythm. 

  
The sound is all it took. He had Magnus coming in seconds.

  1. **The way he loves.**



Magnus had always been an outgoing person who had a way with words.

Alec had always been a man of few words, someone who only spoke when needed, so he often found himself lacking at expressing how he felt, and often made up for it with gestures and touches. And that had often left them with Magnus being the one who talked more openly about the relationship, filling in where Alec lacked while Alec set the pace for the physical part.

This was not always the case though. Although Alec was quite and didn't talk much, he wasn't shy. He wasn't afraid of voicing his opinion, quite the opposite actually, Magnus found him to be rather blunt and direct.

He didn't always speak much, but when he did he had something to say, almost always something that made Magnus' heart clench. Alec had been the first of all his lovers to take in his warlock mark as something other than a disgrace. Although not all of them despised it, they didn't exactly like it either. They either voiced their disapproval, or tried to ignore it at best, hence why he had been so skeptical to show it to Alec.

But Alec had surprised him, downright rendering him speechless, by _complementing it_ of all things. He called his eyes beautiful. _He called him beautiful._

He latter on went ahead and said that he loved him. He then said that there was nothing ugly about him, disbelief on his face when he told him that his step father called him an abomination, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life.

Then he went ahead and said that he couldn't stop thinking about him, that he couldn't _live_ without him.

And what was Magnus supposed to do but kiss this beautiful, gorgeous man senseless?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
